


Admit It

by trueamericanwolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, mickey and ian are my loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueamericanwolf/pseuds/trueamericanwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s nothing to admit,” Mickey says, inching closer to Ian. “Now shut up about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Zoey for editing it, as usual I love you! I just wanted to write a short fic and see if anyone likes it and maybe I'll expand it, I'm not sure. Anyways hope whoever reads this likes it :) and i know it's short but I just wanted to write a quick short scene

Ian watches as Mickey storms forward. He flinches thinking Mickey’s going to punch him, but is surprised as Mickey’s lips connect with his. It’s hot and passionate and Ian almost loses his breath, but he quickly melts into the kiss, forming his lips with Mickey’s and letting out a low moan. Mickey pulls away quicker than it started and backs up, rubbing his hands roughly through his hair and kicking the ground.

“Fuck!” Mickey yells, turning around and starting to pace. “Fuck, Gallagher!”

Ian stands perfectly still, breathing heavily from the kiss, watching Mickey walk in circles. All that surrounds them are the empty buildings that they have spent time in recently; all that surrounds them is nothing. Ian can feel his heart banging against his chest and he wants so desperately to rush up and kiss Mickey again, kiss Mickey and never let go. But he doesn’t want to make Mickey leave, because knowing Mickey, and Ian does, he isn’t good with emotions. So Ian just stands still and watches him.

“What, you’re just gonna watch me like some fucking freak?” Mickey asks, stepping a little closer again.

“I don’t know what you fucking want!” Ian yells. “You’ve been ignoring me since your dad caught us, and yeah I get it, I do, but we need each other.”

“Fuck off, Gallagher, this isn’t a soap opera. We got caught and I shouldn’t have even had you over, it was a mistake.”

“I know you fucked her to make it stop,” Ian says, watching Mickey’s face as he grinds his jaw from side to side. “I know you did it so I wouldn’t have to watch and so you wouldn’t have to do it anymore.”

“How do you know I didn’t just fuck her because I liked it?” Mickey says, but he doesn’t sound sure of himself.

“Because I know you,” Ian says, “I know you love me.”

“The fuck did you say?” Mickey laughs, his hand wiping down from his mouth to his chin. “I love you, huh? Where the fuck did you come up with that?”

“When you kissed me,” Ian says, “I knew then. I’ve heard from someone that it’s in the way the person looks at you, but it’s not, it’s in the kiss. As soon as you kissed me I knew you loved me.” Mickey’s eyes shift around and his gaze drops to the ground, kicking the dirt underneath him. “Now just admit it, you’re gay and you love me.”

“Fuck off,” Mickey says.

“Why can’t you just admit it? Admit it and I’ll shut up about it, okay?”

“There’s nothing to admit,” Mickey says, inching closer to Ian. “Now shut up about it.”

Mickey is standing directly in front of Ian now. Ian can feel his breath on his face and he wants to lean in so badly, he wants to feel Mickey’s lips on his again, he wants it all and he wants Mickey. Ian lets out a straggled breath and does it, he leans in and their lips connect again. Ian’s hand wraps around the back of Mickey’s neck and pulls him in close; their bodies only inches apart, Mickey’s hand gripping Ian shirt.

“I love you,” Mickey chokes out in between their lips, “I love you.”

Just as Ian is going to say it back he wakes up; he looks around and realizes he’s in his room, alone, and he can hear his family downstairs laughing and having fun. He rests his head on his pillow, pain rushing through his face as he connects down and begins to cry. The bruises are still fresh, the cuts still sting, and there's still the overwhelming taste of blood in his mouth. The tears trickle down his cheeks and collect on his pillowcase, his body shaking and all he wishes for is Mickey, to be there for him, but he knows it’ll never be.


End file.
